


Infatuation

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [27]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation from Crush goes a little bit differently . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the episode Crush.
> 
> Written by Sadbhyl, beta'd by Mydeira.

Joyce set the cup of tea down on the coffee table, watching as Buffy frantically paced the living room floor, her hands in constant motion as she tried to wave off the intruding realizations. “Did he actually tell you? Did he say, ‘I love you’?”

Buffy twisted in place, uncertain which way to turn. “Well, I didn't let him get that far, but ... I could see the words coming.”

“Honey, did you ... somehow, unintentionally, lead him on in any way? Send him signals?”

Buffy looked uncertain. “Well, I do beat him up a lot. For Spike, that's like third base.”

Joyce sat on the couch, watching her daughter’s turmoil. “In that case, I think you need to go talk to him.”

“What?” Buffy whirled in shock. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Buffy, it’s the only polite thing to do if you’ve led a young man on. And maybe if you talk to him, you won’t find his attentions so disturbing.”

“Mom! I can’t believe you’re encouraging this!”

“I’m not. I just . . . maybe you shouldn’t limit your options.”

“Mother!”

“Buffy, sit down.” Joyce patted the couch next to her. Buffy rolled her eyes, but dropped down onto the couch. “Tell me something. What is it that you want in a partner?”

Buffy looked genuinely surprised at the question. “I don’t know,” she replied hesitantly. “I haven’t really thought about it in a long time. It’s not like I have a lot of time to be choosy.”

The reminder of Buffy’s foreshortened life expectancy pained Joyce, but she tried not to let it show. “Forget about that for now. Being who you are, what would be some of the traits you’d look for in a boyfriend?”

“Well. I would want someone I didn’t have to hide my slaying from. Somebody who cared about me, but wasn’t intimidated by my abilities.” She thought another moment. “He should be a good kisser.”

Joyce couldn’t help smiling. “Yes, kissing is a definite bonus.”

“I don’t know. It would be nice to be with someone who didn’t try to change me. I’m still trying to figure out who I am for myself, you know?” She seemed to be warming to her subject. “I don’t really need someone coming along trying to fix what I may not think is broken. And! What about someone who didn’t need me to rescue him all the time? That would be a nice switch. Somebody who could maybe watch my back for a change.”

“And Spike doesn’t fit that?”

“Mom!”

“Oh, I see. He’s a bad kisser.”

“No,” Buffy answered hesitantly. “He’s actually pretty good.” She shook off the reminiscent look. “But that’s not the point! He’s a bad guy. Bad guys are definitely not on my list.”

“No one stays one way forever, Buffy. Good guys turn bad. Bad guys get better. You and I both have experience with that.”

Buffy studied her momentarily before dropping her eyes to toy with her fingers. “I’ve tried, Mom. I really have. But I just don’t understand what you see in him.”

Joyce knew they weren’t talking about Spike any more. “He’s good to me, Buffy. I know what he is, what he does, but he has always taken care of me. He doesn’t put me in the middle of his projects, or make me choose you over him. I trust him.”

“But what about Giles? Isn’t he all those things?”

“He is, but in a different way.” Joyce turned and took Buffy’s hand. “It’s not just about me, Buffy. It’s about all three of us, and what we give each other.”

“Do you love them?”

Joyce sighed. “It’s more complicated than that, honey. We’re grown-ups, and we understand that love isn’t the answer to every question. But we need each other. Each of us gets something from the other two. Rupert gives me security, reliability, strength, while Ethan . . . Ethan challenges me in ways I never imagined I needed challenging. But I wouldn’t be able to face those challenges if I didn’t have Rupert’s support. Does that make sense?”

Buffy studied their linked fingers. “I don’t really know.”

“Well, honey, you’ll have to figure that out for yourself.” Joyce studied their hands as well before continuing. “I will say this, though. You may not have noticed it, but Spike’s changed a lot in the last few months. He’s looking out for you, whether you realize it or not. Helping you when he doesn’t need to. He’s changing, and from the sound of it, he’s changing for you. You should think about that.”

Buffy pulled her hand away. “You sound like you have a crush on him yourself.”

Joyce just smiled. “Not really. I just think he’s a nice boy.”

“A nice . . .?” Buffy was practically speechless. “Mom! He’s a vampire! A cold blooded killer!”

“That may be,” she looked at her daughter pointedly. “But he’s always been polite to me. _And_ he’s never tried to kill me, unlike some of your boyfriends.”

Buffy had the grace to flush in embarrassment.

“I’m not saying you should rush out and set up house together, Buffy. I just think maybe it couldn’t hurt to talk to him about it.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Buffy grumbled.

Joyce waited expectantly.

“You mean you want me to go do this now?”

“That’s up to you, honey,” Joyce shrugged. “But it seems to me that if this is something you don’t want, it’s better to nip it in the bud . . .”

“Before the bud nips me?” Buffy sighed in concession. “Fine. I’ll go. But whatever happens, just remember this is all your fault. I was perfectly happy to live in denial . . .”

Joyce followed her to the door, handing her her jacket on the way out.

Buffy paused. “Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this whole thing's just been blown way out of proportion and he's already gone back to wanting me dead.”

Joyce gave her a gentle shove. “Go and find out. Or there will be no living with you.”

 

 

The front door slammed, shaking the whole house. Joyce stepped out of her bedroom just as Buffy came storming up the stairs, her face a blaze of fury. “Buffy! What happened?”

Buffy turned on her, livid. “I’ll tell you what happened! Your _nice boy_ and his psycho ex-girlfriend electrocuted me and then chained me up so he could offer a sick, twisted confession of love. He hasn’t changed, Mom, not at all. It’s still all about Spike. I can’t believe I let you talk me into going to him!” And with that she turned and stalked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Joyce stared at the closed door for a long minute. “Is there something wrong with me that I find that romantic?” She shook her head as she went back into her room. “I’ve definitely been around Ethan too long . . .”

 

 

“Oh, honey, what were you thinking?”

Buffy was at the Magic Box training with Rupert, so Joyce wasn’t surprised when Spike appeared on her porch, smoking and looking devastated. Neither of them spoke as they went to their traditional places in the kitchen. Spike sat at the island, while Joyce silently made tea just the way he liked it, extra sweet. He toyed with the tea cup as she put out a small plate of cookies.

It wasn’t until she finally spoke that he showed any emotion, his head banging on the counter speaking volumes. “I don’t know. Dru was there, and then Buffy was there, and it just seemed so clear. If I could just get her to listen to me, I thought I could make her understand. How was I supposed to know it would go totally balls up?”

“I just don’t understand how you could have been around for so long and learned so little about women.”

“If they weren’t so bloody complicated . . .”

“Spike, do you know why Buffy was there last night?”

“To dance on my grave,” Spike replied sourly. “Why does she ever come after me? She either wanted someone to take out her frustrations on or needed help from a cold body she didn’t mind risking.”

“No. She was there because I’d spent two hours convincing her she owed it to you to at least talk to you.”

He looked up in surprise. “She was?”

Joyce sighed. “So do you see how your rash actions might not have worked in your favor?”

He slumped back in his seat. “Bloody hell.”

“I don’t think things are beyond salvaging,” Joyce patted his arm comfortingly. “You’re going to have to be patient, give her some time. She’ll come to you, if you can keep from doing anything stupid.”

“It won’t be easy,” his boyish smile acknowledged his weakness.

“I have every confidence in you.” She sipped her tea gingerly. “But I will give you one piece of advice. Next time, save the bondage games for after the second date.”

He choked on his tea with a surprised laugh. “Did you?” he asked wickedly.

Joyce just smiled at him innocently. “That depends on how you define a date.”

Spike shook his head with a soft chuckle. He sipped at his tea, his expression slowly drifting to a more somber look. Finally he looked at her again. “Why are you doing this? With her, I mean. You know what I am, what I’ve done, what I’m capable of . . .”

She covered his hand with her own. “Let’s just say I have a thing for salvaging bad men.”

His answering grin was smug. “You think I’m a bad man?”

“Don’t get too cocky. I’ve broken worse than you.” Picking her cup back up, she eyed him sternly. “Just don’t make me regret helping you.”

Spike simply nodded in acknowledgement. “I won’t.”


End file.
